Archetype
Archetype is a crew on the Viridian Ocean. This crew does not participate in sinking blockades or SMHs. Extended Public Statement Joining We need able members! If you would like to join the crew just ask. Anyone may join as a jobber or cabin person. We will provide good Pirates with a Pirate Badge, I usually carry wrapped ones on me, but we are also willing to start greenies off as Pirate's as well if they have their own badge. If you are accepted into the crew and own your own ship you can be promoted to officer, but you are responsible for providing your own officer badge. Officers should also display solid stats ( a couple bold solid marks will do). The higer officer ranks are by appointment only. To gain those ranks you must be known and trusted by a majority of the officer ranks. Only 100% trustworthy and established individuals will even be considered for the high officer ranks, so rest assured, that if you leave your boat unlocked in our crew it will not be pillaged from within. Come join our trading crew as a jobber, cabin person or pirate. Boat owners can start as Officer. Pillages We may at times divide booty according to ranks, but if you fare well in battle and do good for the vessel then stick around after the pillage is over, If you impressed me or the officer in charge then you might get a bonus. We use even, jobbers delight and other dividers so don't let our current selection fool you, we change it back and forth often. We divide booty by Promotion Pays by default though sometimes we will switch it between that and Officer Club, Ranks Privilege, Crew Loyalty, Trader Shares, Jobber's Delight and Even. Do not base what you will be paid solely on our current divide selection. If you fare well on board one of our vessels you may well be rewarded a larger share of pillaged goods or tipped from the officer's themselves. If you feel you did well then point out your excellent+ reports when the vessel ports and stay back for a minute to request an additional share. Hey, never be afraid to ask for more booty! Trading We are focusing on being a harmelss trading crew right now, just moving goods around for poe. If you want something picked up somewhere and delivered to somewhere else, let us know. We have able ships and can haul supplies. We can currently service the Jade archipilago, we are working on establishing an outpost in Onyx and garnet. We currently fly the Volos flag. It is a small and relatively new flag but the monarch and royals are great folks. I am a royal in the flag so speak on their behalf in part. As a flag, we are currently not interested in participating in sinking blockades or battling for islands. We are seeking a pleasant experience in a friendly little niche so don't mind us too much, we do not threaten anyone. Politics We are currently trying to form an alliance with one of the three major web rings, here is a list of flags we are seeking alliances with: Riddle Makers, Sea Change, The Merchants, Viridian Avengers, etc. This does not mean we are seeking out to pillage mates from the other two rings, there are many who fly the Volos flag who have mates and hearties who fly opposing flags, but Volos for now is small and one of the major rings has stated that they would not accept us which left us with a choice of two and royal debates led to the choices we've made. These choices are not set in stone and we could change our positions at any time, we just want everyone to know that we seek peace =) Crew Stalls *Rumbucket's Ironworking Stall, *Bakerboy's Weavery Stall, Crew Fleet *Merchant brig Elegant Chub {Jade} (Aaronmann) *Dhow Childlike Pike {Jade} (Sacsarianson) *Cutter Pleasant Bass {Jade} (Aaronmann) *Sloop Intolerant Sprat {Onyx} (Martcool) *Sloop Pleasant Pollack {Jade} (Julian) *Sloop Advanced Needlefish {Jade} (Sealord)